My Boy
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (DaeJae) Melihat kerapuhan pria itu membuat Daehyun tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Melihat kerapuhannya, membuatnya ingin sekali mendekat dan mendekapnya erat. Erat, seakan pria itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah pecah dan akan rusak jika tidak dijaga. #DaeJae. A/N : BACK WITH DAEJAE, Manda senenggg banget rasanyaaaaaa!


**My Boy**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, and other casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

Alohaaaa! FF ini hasil kegabutan Manda! A **romance** , **drama** , and **hurt/comfort** FF! Semoga gak aneh, khkhkhkh. Di sini Daehyun lebih tinggi dari Youngjae, ya (aslinya kan tinggi mereka 11:12)!

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE!

Recommended banget baca FF ini sambil dengerin _B.A.P – My Girl_!

.

.

 _Di sana._

 _Aku melihatnya._

 _Dirinya dalam balutan jas dokter yang lusuh._

 _Di sana._

 _Aku melihatnya._

 _Membopong para prajurit berdarah berpeluh._

 _Di sana._

 _Aku melihatnya._

 _Rapuh._

 _Membuatku ingin menjaganya._

 _._

 _._

-XOXO-

DUAR! DUAR!

Suara-suara tembakan dari senapan membahana di arena pelatihan ketentaraan itu. Para prajurit bersenjata tampak membidik target mereka yang berada sekitar 200 m dari tempat mereka berdiri.

DUAR!

Di antara mereka, tersebutlah dia.

"Tembakan bagus, Jung Daehyun!"

Jung Daehyun namanya. Ia tersenyum pada pelatihnya, dan kembali membidik sasaran yang berada jauh di hadapannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya menggenggam senapan dengan mantap, dan kedua matanya membidik sasaran—setajam elang.

DUAR!

Dan, _headshot_!

"Baik! Sekian dulu latihan kali ini! Besok, kalian akan segera melaksanakan tes tembak-menembak!"

"BAIK!"

Seluruh tentara segera pergi dari arena tembak-menembak itu, merapikan barang-barang mereka. Daehyun berjalan ke arah tasnya yang agak terasing dari teman-temannya yang lain, kemudian merapikan senapannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia berjalan pergi, sendirian.

-XOXO-

Daehyun berjalan menyusuri lorong, dengan tas di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya dikantungi. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan, dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Daehyun menatap pemandangan jendela di sampingnya sambil lalu, tidak ada niatan untuk berbicara.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku dipindahkan ke sini dari rutan barat karena dokter di sini dipindah-tugaskan ke perbatasan."

Daehyun memicingkan mata, mendengar beberapa percakapan. Ia menatap ke arah ujung lorong yang masih agak jauh—bisa dibilang, pendengarannya tajam sekali. Daehyun hanya diam, tidak ada niatan untuk tahu.

Dan dua orang yang sedang berbincang pun muncul. Berjas dokter. Oh, mereka dokter pangkalan.

"Oh, hai, Daehyun!"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, _first sight_ -nya langsung tertuju pada orang di samping temannya tadi menyapa. _Namja_ , dengan wajah yang sedikit _chubby_ dan tubuh lebih pendek darinya—tidak jauh jaraknya.

"Oh, kau belum kenal dengan Youngjae?"

 _Youngjae?_

Daehyun menatap _namja_ baru itu, dan _namja_ yang tadi dipanggil Youngjae itu pun hanya menunduk malu.

"Ish, tidak usah malu-malu begitu, Jae! Daehyun, ini Yoo Youngjae. Dia dokter pangkalan pengganti Dokter Shin yang dipindah-tugaskan ke perbatasan. Youngjae, perkenalkan dirimu!"ucap _namja_ itu—dia memiliki _nametag_ bertuliskan Im Jaebum.

Tapi kemudian, tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

Youngjae sudah pasti tidak berani untuk berbicara—menatap Daehyun saja tidak berani. _I mean_ , Daehyun benar-benar menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan yang intens dan sedikit—ehem—mengintimidasi. Daehyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Youngjae berusaha membuang mukanya.

"Kalian benar-benar _awkward_!"desis Jaebum.

"Jae-jaebum, a-ayo kita pergi."

 _Oh._

Daehyun mendengar suara itu. Bisikan Youngjae pada Jaebum. Bisikan dengan keseganan, dengan malu, dan dengan.. entahlah, takut?

"Aku Jung Daehyun."

Dan Daehyun pun angkat bicara.

Senyum Jaebum melebar, dan Youngjae menatap Daehyun kaget. Daehyun menatapnya tepat ke dalam mata kelamnya, menyelami kedua mata Youngjae dengan intens.

"Daehyun ini adalah prajurit terbaik di sini. Kesayangan Letnan Kim. Sebentar lagi dia akan naik pangkat jadi kolonel!"ucap Jaebum, tidak bosan mengenalkan keduanya.

Daehyun menyodorkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk bersalaman. Ugh, Youngjae benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tatapan intens Daehyun benar-benar membuatnya diam.

Youngjae baru saja hendak menjabat tangan itu ketika suara _speaker_ terdengar.

" _Kepada dr. Im dan dr. Yoo, silahkan menuju unit kesehatan! Segera!"_

"Ya Tuhan!"pekik Jaebum.

Jaebum segera berlari, begitu pun dengan Youngjae. Youngjae tersadar akan sesuatu, dan dia memperlambat larinya hanya untuk menoleh ke arah Daehyun—yang masih menatapnya dan diam di tempat. Youngjae mengangguk kaku, dan segera menyusul Jaebum berlari.

Daehyun menatap kepergian kedua dokter itu. Senyum kecil mengembang di atas bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

 _Yoo Youngjae._

-XOXO-

"Hari ini melelahkan."

Youngjae tengah membereskan seluruh peralatan di dalam unit kesehatan sendirian. Jaebum pergi lebih dulu karena ada panggilan dari kedua orangtuanya. Unit kesehatan benar-benar sepi, dan hanya Youngjae seorang di sana.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Youngjae menoleh ke arahnya. Seketika, pandangannya membulat.

Itu Jung Daehyun!

"A-apa yang.."ucapan Youngjae terputus begitu saja, saking _speechless_ -nya.

"Jaebum memintaku kemari."ucap Daehyun, lirih.

Keduanya terdiam sempurna.

Daehyun menatap unit kesehatan yang berantakan, dan segera berjalan ke arah benda-benda yang berserakan untuk disingkirkan. Youngjae—masih dengan obat-obatan di tangannya—menatap kegiatan Daehyun dalam diam.

"A-aku bisa membereskannya sendiri. Sungguh."ucap Youngjae, seraya menghampiri Daehyun.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan amanat sahabatku."sahut Daehyun, masih sibuk memunguti plastik dan tisu dari lantai.

"Sungguh! A-aku bisa–"

Ucapan Youngjae terputus karena Daehyun menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dalam diam. Youngjae tahu, dia pasti tengah menahan nafas sekarang. Daehyun menatapnya dalam diam, dan kembali memunguti sampah di sana.

"Terimakasih."

Daehyun terdiam, mendengar ucapan lirih Youngjae dari belakangnya. Senyum kecil terpatri di atas wajah Daehyun, tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Youngjae selesai merapikan obat-obatan, dan menaruhnya ke dalam lemari obat. Dia meraih sebuah kotak pertolongan pertama, dan menatap bagian paling atas lemari.

"Duh, ketinggian."gumamnya.

Youngjae berjinjit, berusaha untuk menaruh kotak itu di atas sana. Dia berusaha, berusaha, dan..

BRUK!

Kotak itu jatuh dari genggamannya, membuat isinya tercecer.

" _Aish_!"

Youngjae baru saja ingin membereskannya, ketika Daehyun lebih cepat dan langsung membereskannya sendiri. Youngjae terdiam sempurna.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae, kemudian sedikit berjinjit dan menaruh kotak itu di tempat Youngjae ingin menaruhnya tadi.

"Te-terimakasih."ucap Youngjae, lirih.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae, terdiam beberapa saat. Wajah Youngjae sudah sangat memerah—sampai ke telinga—dan dia terus menundukkan wajahnya. Daehyun menghela nafas pelan, dan tanpa berbicara apa-apa dia langsung berjalan keluar dari unit kesehatan.

Oh, keduanya merasa degup jantung mereka sangat abnormal saat itu.

-XOXO-

Hari-hari berlalu biasa saja di pangkalan militer itu, namun tidak dengan Youngjae dan Daehyun. Kian hari, baik Youngjae dan Daehyun merasa kalau degup jantung mereka semakin abnormal saja. Setiap kali mereka berpapasan, Youngjae hanya akan membuang muka saking memerahnya dan Daehyun berdehem pelan.

Hari ini, Youngjae kedatangan kawan-kawannya dari rutan barat, dan mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang di kantin pangkalan.

"Kau terlihat bugar, Jae! Bagaimana rasanya pindah ke pangkalan ini?"tanya salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Aku mudah membiasakan diri di sini. Aku senang bisa bekerja di sini."ucap Youngjae, diselingi senyuman.

"Tidak ada yang cantik di sini."gumam salah seorang yang lain.

"Tentu saja tidak ada _yeoja_ di sini. Mereka sudah dipusatkan di pangkalan timur."jawab Youngjae, kemudian kembali meminum _milkshake_ -nya.

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun berdiri bersama kawan-kawan militernya. Kawan-kawannya berbincang seru, tapi tidak dengan Daehyun yang malah menatap balik ke arahnya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak ada yang membuang muka—pandangan mereka terkunci di situ.

Dan Daehyun langsung berjalan ke arah Youngjae, cepat.

GREP!

"Dae-daehyun!?"pekik Youngjae, merasakan genggaman erat Daehyun.

Daehyun menatap teman-teman Youngjae yang menatapnya bingung, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dia langsung menarik Youngjae menjauh. Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan campur aduk, pandangannya terpaku pada genggaman Daehyun pada tangannya.

Genggaman yang hangat dan erat.

-XOXO-

"Dae-daehyun?"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun, meminta Daehyun untuk menyahutnya. Kini, mereka berada di daerah lorong asrama yang kosong—para prajurit militer tengah berada di lapangan untuk sesi latihan. Daehyun menatap Youngjae, membalas tatapannya.

"Maaf."gumam Daehyun.

Youngjae mengerjap heran, dan ia berjalan mendekati Daehyun hingga ia berada tepat di dekat Daehyun. Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang mendekat.

Oh, perasaan berdebar itu lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun menunduk, kemudian terduduk dan bersandar pada dinding. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh pada Youngjae yang masih berdiri.

"Menurutmu?"tanya Daehyun balik.

Youngjae berdiri di samping Daehyun, lalu berjongkok dan menatap Daehyun. Daehyun menghela nafas pelan, dan ia menatap mata Youngjae. Entahlah, ia merasa lega sekarang.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?"tanya Youngjae, digelengi Daehyun.

"Maaf menarikmu. Kembalilah pada temanmu."ucap Daehyun, setelahnya ia membuang muka.

"Aku mau menemanimu di sini."

Daehyun menoleh pada Youngjae, yang kini duduk bersila di samping Daehyun. Youngjae juga bersandar pada dinding, kemudian menatap ke dalam mata Daehyun. Youngjae tersenyum manis.

Oh, senyuman itu..

"Kau membuatku gila."

Youngjae mengernyit, mendengar samar-samar kalimat Daehyun. Daehyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan kehadiran Youngjae di sampingnya. Nyatanya, ia tidak bisa.

"Kau sungguh Jung Daehyun, kan?"tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun menghela nafas berat, kemudian segera bangun dan berjalan menjauh. Youngjae mengernyit heran, dan segera bangun untuk berlari kecil mengejar Daehyun.

"Daehyun! Kau sakit?"gumam Youngjae, tepat di belakang Daehyun—ia berhasil mengejar Daehyun.

 _Sial_.

SRET!

BRUK!

Secepat kilat, Daehyun berbalik dan mendorong Youngjae ke arah dinding. Daehyun berdiri di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangan yang mengapit sisi tubuh Youngjae. Youngjae menahan nafas. Daehyun terlihat sangat dekat, dan nafas keduanya bisa-bisa berbenturan di udara.

"Dae-daehyun.."cicit Youngjae, lirih.

CHU!

Dan ciuman itu tidak terelakkan.

Youngjae membelalakkan matanya, dan Daehyun masih menciumi bibirnya dengan memejamkan mata. Daehyun mendekap pinggang Youngjae, menekannya untuk lebih dekat. Persetan dengan hukum alam, dia ingin mencium Youngjae.

Youngjae ikut memejamkan mata, dan ia mencengkram kedua bahu Daehyun keras-keras. Cengkaraman kedua tangan kekar Daehyun pada pinggangnya mengerat, meminimalisir jarak keduanya. Youngjae mendekap leher Daehyun, meremas rambut cokelat itu dengan tanpa arti.

Daehyun melepas ciuman itu, meninggalkan jejak _saliva_ di sana—terutama di atas bibir Youngjae. Keduanya masih memejamkan mata, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

SRET

Daehyun segera melepas dekapannya, kemudian berjalan mundur tiga langkah. Youngjae merapatkan dirinya pada dinding, menatap Daehyun dengan campur aduk.

Tanpa angkat bicara, Daehyun segera berjalan menjauh.

Meninggalkan Youngjae dengan jantungnya yang berpacu dan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat.

-XOXO-

Daehyun dan Youngjae berubah _awkward_.

Setiap kali mereka akan berpapasan, Youngjae sudah menunduk dalam dan segera berbalik—menghindari Daehyun. Daehyun sendiri tidak lagi menatap intens wajah Youngjae. Semua sejak ciuman itu.

Daehyun—sebenarnya—sangat bersyukur ia bisa mencium bibir itu. Bibir tebal Youngjae dengan warna _pink cherry_ menggoda, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya—siapa juga yang tahan?

Dan, yah, sikap saling mendiamkan itu berlangsung sampai satu minggu.

Daehyun tengah mengisi ulang senapannya di tengah lapangan. Sendirian, karena yang lain sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Ia berjalan ke tengah lapangan, dan mendirikan kembali target berupa papan kayu bergambar yang sudah berlubang dimana-mana.

Daehyun berjalan kembali ke dekat tasnya ketika tatapannya tertuju ke lantai dua gedung di hadapannya.

Tampak Youngjae di sana, tengah berbincang ringan dengan Jaebum.

Daehyun terdiam, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya. Membakar, menyakitkan. Ah, Daehyun tidak menggubrisnya.

Daehyun berdiri pada posisinya, kemudian mengangkat senapannya dan membidik sasaran di depannya dengan cermat. Ia memicingkan matanya, dengan tangan yang mantap menggenggam senapan itu.

DUAR!

Dan suara tembakan itu membahana di sana.

-XOXO-

"Kurasa prajurit itu tidak perlu tindakan lebih. Dia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk cepat sembuh dari cedera pundaknya."ucap Jaebum, diangguki Youngjae.

Youngjae menoleh ke arah jendela, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Orang itu tengah membidik sasaran menembaknya yang berada 200 m darinya.

Ah, itu Daehyun.

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya. Dia bisa lihat bagaimana Daehyun terlihat sangat fokus melakukan latihan menembak.

DUAR!

Dan tembakan itu pun mengenai sasaran, tanpa sadar membuat Youngjae mengembang senyum.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Youngjae menoleh cepat, ketika mendengar gumaman dari Jaebum. Jaebum terkekeh, kemudian menatap Youngjae dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Youngjae diam seribu bahasa, hanya bisa menunduk dan memainkan jari kedua tangannya dengan gugup.

"Rileks saja. _Gay_ sudah biasa di pangkalan militer ini."ucap Jaebum, terdengar tenang dan santai.

"Masih terlalu tabu untuk dibicarakan."ucap Youngjae, lirih.

"Tidak juga. Seandainya kamu dan dia benar-benar menjadi pasangan, kalian akan jadi pasangan nomor satu di pangkalan ini. Banyak prajurit yang menaruh rasa pada Daehyun, tapi karena sikap cuek dan irit bicaranya itu, mereka segan mendekatinya. Kau adalah _namja_ paling cantik di pangkalan ini, Youngjae. Kau hanya tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak teman-teman tentaraku yang menitip surat cinta ataupun sekadar ajakan makan siang untukmu."jelas Jaebum, membuat Youngjae terdiam.

"Entahlah, Bum. Aku rasa, Daehyun tidak menyukaiku."bisik Youngjae, disusul helaan nafas berat.

"Oh, _come on_! Jangan berpikir se-klise itu, oke? Jung Daehyun pasti menyukaimu, Yoo Youngjae! Kau tidak pernah menyadari betapa _awkward_ -nya kalian ketika bertemu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara dia menatapmu. Intens, hanya kamu yang dia tatap di dunia ini."ucap Jaebum, dengan nada meremehkan.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menemuiku lagi."sahut Youngjae, entah kenapa pikirannya berubah negatif begitu.

"Itu karena tidak ada dari kalian yang memulai. Kau ingat bagaimana Daehyun memulai perkenalan kalian waktu itu karena kau meminta agar kita segera pergi? Mungkin, sekarang adalah saatnya kau memulai."ucap Jaebum, memberi nasihat—nasihat yang sangat bagus, sebenarnya.

Youngjae terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Jaebum adalah benar. Youngjae menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatap Jaebum dengan pandangan sedikit lebih hidup.

"Terimakasih atas sarannya, Bum."ucap Youngjae, disenyumi Jaebum.

" _No problem_ , _dude_. _Now_ , _go get him_."

Youngjae menatap ke bawah jendela, dimana Daehyun masih berlatih menembak. Ia memantapkan hatinya, kemudian mengangguk pada Jaebum dan segera berjalan menuruni lantai.

-XOXO-

DUAR!

Satu tembakan terakhir. Daehyun menatap target di hadapannya dengan puas—menembak selalu menjadi hobinya. Ia segera berjalan ke arah tasnya, kemudian membongkar senapan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas itu.

Daehyun menutup tasnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah papan target dan membereskannya. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah tasnya, kemudian mengambilnya dan menggenggamnya di pundak kanan.

Daehyun memasuki lorong tangga, berjalan dengan santai. Ia hampir mencapai ujung tangga.

BRUK!

-XOXO-

"Huft, aku harus bilang apa!?"gumam Youngjae, kebingungan sendiri.

Dia tengah menunggu di tangga. Oh, Youngjae mana berani turun ke bawah sendirian hanya untuk menemui Daehyun di lapangan tembak. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Youngjae tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Aku harus apa!?"pekik Youngjae, panik sendiri.

Youngjae menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengangguk yakin. Ia akan menghampiri Daehyun di lapangan tembak. Youngjae pun mengambil satu langkah ke depan.

BRUK!

Dan tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

Youngjae terdiam, begitu ia berhadapan dengan seseorang. Youngjae mengarahkan matanya ke atas, dan ia pun langsung berhadapan dengan tatapan intens milik Jung Daehyun. Youngjae menelan _saliva_ berat.

Youngjae berjalan mundur dua langkah, masih menatap Daehyun walau kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua tangannya saling mencengkram, berusaha mengalihkan perasaan berdebar dalam dadanya.

"Ha-hai. A-aku harus pergi."

Youngjae berbalik, dan segera berjalan secepat-cepatnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, benar-benar malu.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mencengkram tangan kanannya. Youngjae terdiam, langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh pelan ke belakang, dan mendapati Jung Daehyun yang masih menatapnya.

"A-apa?"tanya Youngjae, lirih.

Daehyun melembutkan pandangannya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Youngjae mengerjap lucu—senyuman kecil Daehyun terlihat asing baginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak di unit kesehatan?"

 _Headshot_!

Youngjae terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun. Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban Youngjae. Hmm, sebenarnya Youngjae sangat menyadari bahwa Daehyun bukanlah tipikal orang yang bisa dibohongi—dia akan langsung tahu. Maka, Youngjae memilih berkata jujur.

"Aku.. aku ingin menemuimu."

Daehyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Youngjae. Youngjae menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap Daehyun. Sebenarnya, dengan Youngjae terus menunduk begitu membuat harum rambutnya menyeruak indera penciuman Daehyun dan itu semakin membuat Daehyun gila.

"Soal kemarin?"tanya Daehyun, _to the point_.

Youngjae diam, tetapi mengangguk kaku. Daehyun tersenyum kecil. _Namja_ di hadapannya ini benar-benar manis dan tidak cocok dengan _image_ -nya sebagai dokter militer.

"Ka-kau harusnya tidak bertanya."ucap Youngjae, lirih.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian berlutut di hadapan Youngjae dengan satu lutut. Daehyun menatap wajah Youngjae yang tertunduk, membuat Youngjae semakin malu untuk menatap Daehyun.

"Aku tidak bercanda soal kemarin. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila."ucap Daehyun, jujur apa adanya.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu."ucap Youngjae, lirih—terlihat sekali kalau dia benar-benar linglung.

Daehyun meraih tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan bagian-bagian senapannya. Ia merakitnya kembali di hadapan Youngjae, membuat Youngjae kebingungan.

Setelah senapan itu selesai dirakit, Daehyun menempelkannya ke tanah dengan moncong di atas—ia berlagak seperti seorang prajurit sedang berhadapan dengan seorang raja. Youngjae semakin bingung.

"Kau membuatku gila. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

BLUSH!

Dan Youngjae langsung memerah bukan kepalang—sampai ke telinga-telinganya.

 **THE END**

Oke.. ini absurd banget dan.. dan... GAJEBWOOOOOOO argh!

Pokoknya i love daejae lah!

Mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** my FF?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
